Causality Link
(I don't know how to add the page under construction tab and I'm doing this all having just completed Sweet-P in Overdose so there is going to be a lot of information missing) The Causality Link is the main place for sidequests in the Caligula Effect, generally involving small side quests based around finding certain equipment, defeating a certain side boss or finding one of the mysteries of the world. Traumas Traumas are the primary method of sidequests. They are unlocked after finding and speaking to another student in the halls twice, and then are able to help them complete that trauma. There are seven types of trauma quests for students: "Equip "Link" "Find" "Defeat" "*", "Level" and "Meet" Equip requires you to find and equip a specific equipment onto the character while they are in your party. Link require you to find another student with a specific trauma, usually requiring them to be of the same or opposite gender. Find requires you to uncover one of the "Mysteries of the World". This is one of the first Traumas you complete in the game before unlocking the ability to perform them. Defeat requires a specific sub-enemy somewhere in the world to be defeated, like the school bullies you see in Kishimai High School on the first floor. "*" requires you to raise the rank of another student(s) to the * Close Friend to complete their Trauma. These can be a specific character or just all adjacent students in the Causality Link. Level requires you to add a character to your party and fight with them until they reach a certain level. Meet requires you to meet up with an NPC elsewhere in the world to complete the trauma. You can find a lot of these around places like Papiko. List of traumas Go-Home Club The Go-Home Club are your main allies in Caligula Effect, they are the characters who accompany you for most of the story. Rather than simple dialogues like the NPC students walking around the world, they require character scenarios which unlock the more you play. Musicians In Caligula Effect: Overdose, after defeating Sweet-P you have access to Lucid, a musician form of the protagonist in which you can also go through their character scenarios to learn more about them and in the end do trauma sidequests for them as well. NPC students These are the characters who roam around the halls. Class numbers are added to help you figure out what areas of the Causality Link you need to work on to start talking to them, as they will ignore you until you has some affinity with students next to them in the Causality Link web. There are about 500 of these. Orders within groups are according to their placement in the WIRE. (I don't know how to make a table I'm sorry) Acerbic Tongue – Equip ::Uniqueness:: attack Kanae Terao – Year 3 Class 6 [[Adultation – link with opposite sex Adultation]] Male - Shota Ariga – Year 3 Class 4 Female - Komi Hasegawa – Year 1 Class 6 Attention Seeker – Find Legendary Poetry Writing Guide in Library Sumiko Yokomizo – Year 1 Class 1 Childhood Affection Loss – Find a friend and raise affinity to * Minoru Kanda – Year 3 Class 1 – Friend _____ Ai Tsukada – Year 2 Class 1 – Friend ____ [[Collective Destruction – link with same sex Frenemy Dilemma]] Female – Shoko Miki – Year 1 Class 3 Condescension – Equip ::Sugar Coat:: attack Shinjiro Koyanagi – Year 2 Class 7 Ayane Yoshioka - Year 1 Class 1 Kasumi Matsumoto – Year 3 Class 6 Debbie Downer – Raise adjacent people through Causality Link to * Miki Tsujimoto – Year 2 Class 5 – Adjacent to Yui Hidaka, Yu Iwanaga and Yuzuka Masuda Demonic Possession – Defeat the soul stealing demon Asuka Nanjo – Year 2 Class 5 Destructive Compulsion – Find all purpose glue Gallon Alpha in Papiko Atsushi Ishigaki – Year 3 Class 5 Diminished Presence – Find the Research Data in Construction Site Keita Shindo – Year 1 Class 1 [[Double Suicide Threat – link with same sex Suicidal Ideation]] Male - Akihiro Hayasaka – Year 1 Class 1 Downward Spiral – Find the confidence doll in Papiko Mayumi Murata – Year 1 Class 3 ‘’’Story mandated’’’ Tsuaki Nasu – Year 3 Class 7 Fanaticism – Equip ::Some Narcissism:: Defense Katsuki Shimoda – Year 1 Class 1 Femme Fatale – Raise affinity of someone of the opposite sex to * Shiina Mochizuki – Year 3 Class 6 – I don’t get it First Place Obsession – Equip ::Past Remember:: __ and ::Resiliant Soul:: __ Yuki Mizusawa – Year 2 Class 1 Ayaka Iwabuchi – Year 1 Class 1 [[Forgetfulness – link with same sex Hero Syndrome]] Male - Kyosuke Ogata – Year 1 Class 6 Female – Yu Sato – Year 2 Class 5 Frenemy Dilemma – Find “How to be classy” in Grand Guignol Tae Takahashi – Year 1 Class 3 [[Friend Dependency – link with same sex Imaginary Friend Syndrome]] Male - Yutaka Ishida – Year 3 Class 1 Hallucinosis – Find the Hallucination in Grand Guignol Ginji Jayakawa – Year 1 Class 6 Hyperthymesia – Find the Dark Past Note Kei Osaki – Year 1 Class 6 Hypocrisy – Defeat the school bullies Natsuki Shirakawa – Year 2 Class 6 Kayo Shinohara - Year 3 Class 6 Imaginary Friend Syndrome – Find a friend and raise Affinity to * Kisara Ono – Year 2 Class 6 – Friend ___ [[Impulsive Fraudster – link with same sex Tragic Heroine]] Male - Meguru Furuya – Year 3 Class 2 Incessant Distrust - Raise Adjacent People through Causality Link to * Sakura Domoto – Year 1 Class 3 – Adjacent to Takeshi Kajiwara, Sayaka Kyogoku and Shogo Miki Insatiability – Equip ::Inner Beauty:: Defense Yuma Isshiki – Year 2 Class 1 Lacunar Desire – Meet Hypnotist in Library Midori Murakami – Year 1 Class 3 Loneliness – Equip ::Independent:: Defense Kyohei Mori – Year 1 Class 1 Yu Iwanaga – Year 2 Class 5 Minori Yamaji – Year 2 Class 6 Mad Artist - Find Book of the Dead Saori Arai - Year 1 Class 3 Miserly Behaviour – Meet Fortune Teller in Papiko Kosuke Manabe – Year 1 Class 1 Multiple Personality Disorder – Raise Adjacent people through Causality Link to * Miki Hazama – Year 1 Class 3 – Adjacent to Minami Ishikawa and Rentaro Sakakibara Tsukyio Nagata – Year 2 Class 7 – Adjacent to Hiromi Kido, Hina Takenaka and Yuji Yoshinaga Nightmare Disorder – Defeat Nightmare in Old School Masahiro Ouchi – Year 1 Class 4 Paparazzi Penchant – Raise Affinity with crush to * Makihito Iizuka – Year 2 – Class 7 – Crush is ____ Partizanship – Find the Luxurious Fetish Scrapbook in the Library Kisa Terazawa – Year 1 Class 6 Pathological Lying – Equip both ::Truth:: ___ and ::Confidence:: ___ Eriko Sawashiro – Year 2 Class 1 Permanent Preservation – link with opposite sex ‘’’Apparition Delusion’’’ Female - Hiromi Kido Year 2 Class 7 Perversion – Equip ::Police Siren:: defense Ryo Mizutani – Year 2 Class 1 Pessimism – Equip ::Positive Thought:: attack Tatsuo Takagi – Year 2 Class 2 Philanderer – link with opposite sex ‘’’Alexithymia’’’ Female - Ritsuko Tsukamoto – Year 3 Class 6 Plebian Dilemma – Equip ::Honeypot:: __ and link with opposite sex ‘’’Conformity’’’ Male - Tsutomu Suda – Year 3 Class 1 Romantic Manipulation – link with opposite sex ‘’’Toxic Love’’’ Female – Miyabi Miyauchi – Year 1 Class 1 Sadism – link with opposite sex ‘’’Masochism’’’ Female – Subaru Shirakawa – Year 3 Class 6 Self-Harm – Raise to level 20 Heiji Ito Sleepwalking – Meet Hypnotist in Library Itsuki Fujimori – Year 2 Class 5 Social Anxiety Disorder – Reveal secrets through Causality Link Arisa Yamanaka – Year 1 Class 1 Reina Kadowaki – Year 2 Class 6 Social Media Syndrome – Raise Adjacent People to * Nozomi Hara – Year 1 Class 1 – Adjacent to Keita Shindo and Kanno Kitamura Soulless Classmate – Increase affinity with Suzuna to * Kano Kitamura – Year 1 Class 1 Spiritual Possession – Find Hive Mind in Sea Paraiso Manami Ishikawa – Year 1 Class 3 Stalking – Increase affinity with partner to * Sayoko Maeda – Year 1 Class 3 – Partner ___ Yui Hidaka – Year 2 Class 5 – Partner ___ Walking Disaster – Meet Con Artist in Papiko Gaku Moirita – Year 1 Class 1 Zero Self-Esteem – Equip ::Affirmation:: Defense Aoi Kawai – Year 1 Class 1